Enchanted to meet you too
by Aprila31
Summary: De la petite enfance à l'expérience familiale, chaque couple à Konoha se découvre pas après pas. Souffrance, solitude, incompréhension, ennui, peur mais surtout joie, amour, confiance, espoir et naissance. Suivez le fil chronologique qui les ont amené si loin dans l'exploration des émotions et des sentiments. [IC/Fluff/Naruhina/SasuSaku/Sai-Ino/Shikamaru-Temari/Lee-Tenten/Lemon]


**Petit commentaire de ma part avant que vous ne lisiez cette histoire.**

 **Tout d'abord, je conseille aux lecteurs d'avoir terminé entièrement le manga Naruto et d'au moins connaître les bases de Boruto pour ne pas être perturbés par certaines références ou pour ne pas vous spoilez malencontreusement.**

 **Ensuite, il s'agit surtout d'un recueil de _love stories_ des couples officiels de Naruto qui les explore d mais qui peut prendre certaine liberté malgré la fidélité au manga que j'essaie d'instaurer. Il n'y aura donc pas de Sikamaru/Ino, de Gaara/Sakura ou autre couples qui ne sont pas canons. **

**Il peut par contre avoir des moments durs et des moments très sensuels, d'où le rate M. Sachez toutefois que chaque chapitre contenant une possibilité de lemon ou de violence trop imagée sera signalé par ce symbole en début de chapitre : /!\\.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de rituels particuliers de publication, ce sera donc très erratique.**

 **C'est à peu près tout ce que je souhaitais vous dire. Évidemment, tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de Kishimoto.**

 _ **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La solitude était quelque chose qui lui pesait.

Il observait son petit monde depuis la fenêtre de son appartement. Tout lui paraissait si grand à ses yeux. La cuisine trop haute, le salon trop large, la chambre trop longue. Mais surtout tout était trop vide.

Il se sentait seul.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'enfuir par la porte ouverte à l'arrivée du sandaime. Il s'était faufilé entre les pans lourd de ses vêtements blancs et rouges et avait couru. Sauté, plongé, caché. Il entendait les cris de sandaime derrière lui qui l'appelaient mais il s'en servait pour s'en éloigner.

Il devait partir. Il étouffait.

Il avait l'impression que les murs de son appartement fondaient sur lui et le maintenaient prisonnier. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il courut, les yeux fixés sur le béton qui se déroulait devant lui et défilait derrière lui. Il se concentrait uniquement sur son souffle précipité, sur le martèlement de ses pas, sur la douleur de ses muscles.

Il était un petit garçon remuant qui avait mis de nombreuses fois sa chambre en mauvais état. Que ce soit par colère, par joie, par accès d'excitation brusque et inexpliqué ou par détresse. Mais il n'avait jamais couru aussi longtemps, avec le vent qui le charriait, le sol qui se dérobait de temps à autre sous ses pieds et le soleil qui tapait sur son crâne.

Pourtant, il continuait de mettre une jambe devant l'autre, sa respiration appuyée vibrant dans ses os. Il avait mal, il souffrait, il se sentait si minuscule et impuissant. Mais surtout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait libre.

Quand il fut sûr que les cris du sandaime s'étaient bel et bien estompés, signifiant par là un éloignement suffisant pour aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, il tourna vivement à gauche et se cacha derrière un bâtiment.

Son dos se cogna contre la façade en bois à peine crépie et ses jambes lui lâchèrent. Il avait peur mais il était heureux. Les avant-bras contre ses genoux, il inspirait bruyamment et expirait aussitôt. Son souffle erratique s'apaisa quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son corps se relâcha et que sa poitrine s'abaissa totalement. Encore un peu tremblant, il releva la tête. Son crâne se posa sur le mur et ses yeux s'en allèrent loin, au-dessus des toits, rencontrer le ciel.

Il était bleu. Il était immense. Les nuages blancs qui y flottaient semblaient se déformer à son envie. Il y vit un oiseau, étendant ses ailes, qui se transforma en un dragon vengeur. Il se disloqua sous un puissant coup de vent qui fit voler ses cheveux. Les morceaux cotonneux se rassemblèrent lentement sous l'apparence d'une main qui tendait vers un de ses compères encore en pleine métamorphose.

C'était une danse. Pas comme celles du matsuri qu'il pouvait voir dans la rue longeant sa fenêtre trois mètres en-dessous. C'était plus lent, plus mystérieux. Il y voyait une réponse à sa situation.

Le ciel serait son objectif. Il devait l'atteindre.

« Naruto ! »

Une large main l'attrapa au col et le tira. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il le vit s'éloigner de lui. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait qui l'avait rattrapé. Lorsqu'il fut enfin déposé sur le toit de la maison, il croisa le regard ambré d'Enma.

« À quoi joues-tu ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Hiruzen-san te cherche partout, tu lui as fait une telle frayeur ! »

Le gamin afficha sa mine boudeuse, la bouche en canard, les yeux plissés en deux fentes azur.

« Je fais qu'est-ce que je veux d'abord ! »

Un souffle insipide s'échappa des dents serrées du grand singe dans un grognement menaçant.

« Non, Naruto ! Hiruzen-san doit assurer ta protection ! »

Le petit blond expulsa un soufflet dans la figure du primate, en marque de défi.

« Je m'en fiche de sa proté...Proté...Protéti… »

Enma leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le gosse turbulent se débattre avec les syllabes compliquées qui lui encombraient la bouche.

« Pro-tec-tion, Naruto. »

Il marmonna quelque chose puis s'exclama, ses bras levés vers le ciel, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts.

« Bah voilà, j'en veux pas ! J'veux être libre, moi ! »

Le singe fronça ce qui lui faisait office de sourcils puis sourit. Sa grosse main se posa sur le crâne du petit, aplatissant les épis blonds qui jaillissaient en tout sens.

« Petit voyou... » soupira-t-il.

Un air interrogateur relâcha les traits de Naruto.

« C'est quoi un voyou ?

— Quelqu'un qui devrait être plus gentil ! »

Il fit la moue.

« Mais je suis gentil ! »

Enma éclata de rire. C'était un rire grave qui faisait trembler le toit sur lequel ils s'étaient posés.

Il y eut du mouvement en bas. Un adolescent, qui présentait une cicatrice en travers de son nez et aux cheveux châtain hérissés, leva le poing vers eux depuis la rue.

« Sortez de mon toit, vous deux ! J'essaye de dormir, pas de mourir écrasé sous les décombres de ma propre maison ! »

Naruto observa le jeune homme s'énerver, abasourdi. Puis un rire nerveux le prit qui se transforma vite en fou rire.

« Excusez-nous ! » s'empressa de répliquer Enma en appliquant sa grosse main sur la bouche de Naruto.

Mais son rire ne s'étouffa pas pour autant. Au contraire, il amplifia. Le grand singe trouva cela même terrifiant qu'un petit d'à peine trois ans possédât autant de coffre. On aurait dit que le diable s'était emparé de son corps.

« Excusez-nous vraiment, on part tout de suite ! »

Et il attrapa à bras le corps Naruto et s'empressa de sauter sur les toits voisins, à la recherche de son invocateur.

Très vite, alors qu'il effectuait l'un des mouvements ninjas les plus simples, le rire du gamin s'effaça pour laisser place à un silence. Curieux, Enma baissa les yeux vers lui. Il fut très surpris de voir cette immobilité s'emparer de lui, comme si quelque chose avait attiré toute son attention. Il suivit son regard tout rond, comme émerveillé, et tomba sur la silhouette d'une toute petite fillette qui pleurait. Il la reconnut aussitôt par sa tenue en rigueur dans son clan et par ses cheveux noirs de jais coupés en carré plongeant.

« C'est qui ? » demanda à voix basse Naruto.

Enma sourit. Il ralentit le rythme pour qu'il puisse l'observer un peu plus. Contrairement à son invocateur, le grand singe était heureux de le voir s'épanouir de la sorte. De s'interroger, de vouloir goûter à ce monde qui lui était privé. De s'ouvrir à l'essence des personnes qui alimentaient l'existence de Konoha.

« Il s'agit d'Hinata Hyuga. L'héritière d'un clan noble de Konoha. »

Le petit blond fronça des sourcils. Alors qu'ils la dépassaient, celui-ci se tordit afin de pouvoir la voir jusqu'au tout dernier instant.

« Pourquoi elle pleure ? On l'enferme, elle aussi ? »

Le sourire d'Enma s'évanouit. La franchise des petits enfants pouvaient être blessante. Surtout quand elle affichait un miroir si réaliste de la perception qu'ils avaient du monde. Encore plus quand ce reflet montrait aux adultes leur propre culpabilité en toute innocence.

« D'une certaine manière » souffla-t-il.

Il accéléra le mouvement. Il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation de le laisser encore un peu gambader dans les rues.

Il s'approchait de l'endroit convenu par son invocateur quand la voix du petit blond perça à nouveau le silence.

« J'aimerais lui parler... »

Ces mots furent les derniers qu'il prononça durant le reste du trajet.

* * *

« Hum... »

Naruto se pinça la bouche. Il observait le ciel.

Il s'était encore enfui. Enfin… Depuis ses six ans, sandaime avait fini par baisser les bras. D'abord parce qu'Enma avait râlé tellement fort la dernière fois qu'il l'avait récupéré après avoir fouillé toute la forêt entourant Konoha que son invocateur en avait eu les oreilles qui sonnaient pendant une bonne semaine. Ensuite parce que ce dernier avait finalement compris l'importance que Naruto revêtait à découvrir l'extérieur.

Mais pour ses sept ans, il n'avait pas supporté le regard de sandaime sur lui. Son appartement qui lui paraissait déjà moins petit était toujours dans un bazar impossible à concevoir. C'était la seule solution qu'avait trouvé Naruto pour remplir le vide des murs blancs et du parquet propre. Puis le gâteau sur lequel tremblaient sept pauvres bougies l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il se posait toujours la question. En continue. Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi le destin avait choisi lui, et rien que lui, pour vivre ainsi ? La solitude l'étouffait et ses promenades à l'extérieur ne lui produisaient plus le même effet qu'auparavant.

Parce qu'à présent, il percevait les regards mauvais des autres. Même au dehors, il était enfermé. On l'observait, on murmurait dans son dos.

Le seul moment où il avait un peu la paix, c'était quand il s'installait près du lac pour observer les nuages.

Durant de longues années, il s'était demandé comment faire pour gagner la confiance des autres. Comment faire pour ne plus être seul. Finalement, la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même après avoir demandé à sandaime pourquoi les gens l'aimaient. Il avait répondu qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, en ses capacités, en sa force mais surtout en son amour pour eux.

 _« Et c'est pour ça que tu es Hokage ?_

— _Oui mais non, Naruto. Un jour, tu comprendras. »_

Il avait alors décidé qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Il leur monterait à tous qu'il était digne de confiance et de reconnaissance. Qu'il était fort, qu'il était capable, qu'il pouvait aimer. Lui aussi.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait piégé.

« Kiiiiaaaah ! »

Il sursauta, aux aguets. Le cri avait surgi depuis la lisière de la forêt.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux fouillèrent les buissons qui bordaient les arbres. Entre les fourrés, il apercevait des silhouettes obscures qui s'agitaient.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

L'hésitation qu'il avait ressenti s'évapora. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, il s'élança.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! »

Plus il s'approchait, plus il discernait la scène. Il s'agissait d'une fille encerclée par une bande de garçons. Ces derniers se la jouaient durs en roulant des épaules et en levant leur menton dans une position qui remua l'estomac de Naruto de peur. Pourtant, il continua sa course.

« Baaah, t'es sûr de ce que tu dis Kimaru ? »

La fille pleurait et tremblait.

« Oui je t'assure ! Elle a des yeux bizarres ! »

Il n'était plus très loin !

« Beurk, je veux pas toucher ce monstre ! »

L'un des gars saisit la fille par les cheveux. Ils étaient étrangement courts mais sa voix aiguë et sa figure si délicate ne laissaient aucun doute sur son genre.

« Lâchez-la, espèce d'idiots ! » s'exclama-t-il en dérapant sur son pied droit.

Lentement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. À l'exception des larmes qui noyaient les iris pâles de la fille, ils possédaient tous _ce_ regard. De la haine pure bouillonnante, du mépris glacial ou du de l'indifférence distante. Manifestement, sa voix avait porté plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? » ricana l'un d'eux.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Il transpirait de trouille mais il serra les poings. Pas question d'abandonner. Pas alors que des souvenirs lointains refaisaient surface face aux yeux larmoyants de la fille.

« Sinon vous allez vous prendre une raclée de la part du futur Hokage ! »

Un silence où les garçons restèrent bouche bée. Puis celui qui l'avait provoqué éclata de rire.

« Toi ? Un futur Hokage ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

Les autres le suivirent dans son fou rire. Mais étrangement, Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour la fille. Accroupie, elle avait relevé franchement la tête et le contemplait d'un air abasourdi, les larmes toujours accrochées à ses cils.

Serait-il possible qu'une personne sur terre puisse compter sur lui ?

« Alors, le bizarre ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés de lui, délaissant leur précédente victime. Mais Naruto avait bien décidé de ne pas être la nouvelle.

Il fronça les sourcils dans une attitude menaçante et leva ses deux mains, prêt à former un mudra.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau.

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton sort ! »

Grognant de colère, il lia ses mains. Il enchaîna le mudra du mouton, du serpent et du tigre à toute vitesse puis cria : « Bunshin no Justu ! »

Les harceleurs reculèrent instinctivement face au nuage de fumée qui explosa autour du blond. Il se dissipa lentement, sous leur regard inquiet. Un Naruto était resté figé sur le signe du tigre et un second transparent flageolait sur ses jambes.

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à que le clone immatériel éclate en touchant le sol. Puis un véritable fou rire explosa depuis leurs bouches.

« Tu appelles ça du ninjutsu, le bizarre ? » parvint difficilement à placer l'un d'eux alors que son rire l'étouffait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçut sa réponse. Un poing le percuta en pleine mâchoire, le faisant voler contre un arbre.

L'impact fut douloureux mais le pire fut cette sensation d'impuissance qui lui saisit le cœur et le broya.

« Trop drôle ! T'es trop drôle ! »

Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait les cheveux. D'un mouvement sec, un des garçons lui releva la tête et la plaqua contre le tronc.

« Vraiment, le bizarre, t'es trop drôle ! »

Un nouveau poing partit rencontrer sa joue droite. Puis la gauche. Puis l'arcade sourcilière. À tour de rôle.

La douleur s'épanouissait sur son visage.

Il avait mal. Il avait peur.

Mais il ne relâcha pas un son, ne montra aucune faiblesse. Tout était bon pour détourner leur attention de la fillette.

Ils décidèrent de le laisser exsangue seulement lorsque le soleil avait entamé la fin de sa course. Mais bien que leurs pas n'étaient plus audibles, Naruto s'interdit de pleurer. Il se l'interdit car il savait qu'une fois une brèche apparaîtrait, le reste du barrage qui contenait sa détresse serait emporté par la pression.

« Ç-Ça v-va… ? »

La voix était petite et incertaine. Il inspira profondément puis releva la tête, avec le plus grand sourire qu'il avait en sa possession.

« Oui, tout va bien ! Et toi ? »

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, c'était déjà ça.

Toutefois, son visage était très rouge. Il ignorait si c'était grave et si ces bégaiements étaient aussi un symptôme, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

« On di-di-dirait pas... » marmonna-t-elle. « Tu as du sang sur le vi-visage... »

Naruto, gêné, passa une main derrière sa nuque.

« C'est pas grave. Ce qui est important c'est que tu vas bien ! »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans prononcer un son. Le blond commençait à se demander si elle n'avait reçu un coup sur la tête quand une voix profonde et masculine retentit depuis les bois.

« Hinata-sama ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au-dessus de la fillette. Un shinobi surgit des fourrés et se précipita sur cette dernière, la tirant en arrière par le poignet. Le blond nota avec un certain intérêt qu'il présentait comme elle des iris si pâles qu'elles en paraissaient blanches.

« Hinata-sama ! Vous nous avez fait une frayeur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de quitter l'entraînement avec Neji-sama ? »

Mais si l'homme s'adressait à la fille, celle-ci ne semblait guère intéressée par ses paroles. Elle tendait une main vers Naruto, avec un air de supplicié peint sur son minois.

« Et puis je vous avais dit de ne pas vous approcher de ce garçon, Hinata-sama. »

Il crut voir ses lèvres s'articuler mais sa voix était si petite qu'il n'entendit rien. Elle disparut entre les arbres, entraînée par la poigne du shinobi.

Alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau, Naruto soupira et laissa sa tête retomber contre le tronc. Ses yeux cherchèrent les nuages qui jouaient dans le ciel mais il n'y trouva aucun apaisement.

Il avait parlé à Hinata Hyuga, quatre ans après qu'il l'eut aperçu pour la première fois. Et bien qu'elle était étrange avec ses yeux pâles, ses cheveux courts et sa voix aiguë presque effacée, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher la seule lueur d'espoir.

Il soupira à nouveau. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour faire reculer les larmes. Une glissa, discrète et silencieuse, sur sa joue.

Il voyait déjà les ennuis arriver quand sandaime se rendrait compte de ses blessures. Il lui priverait sûrement de sortie jusqu'à l'en rendre fou.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il s'en fichait. Dans quelques jours, il rentrerait à l'Académie. En avance, certes, mais il s'agissait d'un _« mal nécessaire »_ selon sandaime.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais au moins, cela lui offrait la possibilité de respirer de l'air frais au moins cinq fois par semaine sans avoir à se battre avec le vieux.

Il se demandait juste s'il verrait la fille là-bas.


End file.
